Together
by Sparkfish
Summary: Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sekolah dan kelasku sudah mulai sepi. Kapan hujan ini akan reda?/ Terakhir lagi./ Masalah seorang anak kelas empat SD yang begitu rumit dan bahkan tak ia mengerti./ KyuHae. DLDR!/ Review?


Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sekolah dan kelasku sudah mulai sepi. Satu per satu dari teman-temanku pamit karena telah dijemput oleh orangtua mereka masing-masing, bahkan tadi ada yang berbaik hati menawarkanku untuk mengantar pulang–namun tentu saja aku tolak, aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku untuk meyalin tulisan di papan tulis.

Masih sekitar tiga paragraf lagi yang harus aku salin. Ini menyebalkan karena sebenarnya aku ingin segera pulang. Sepedaku pasti kehujanan sekarang.

Bosan.

Aku melirik ke luar jendela–memperhatikan dalam keheningan setiap tetes air hujan yang jatuh membasahi jalan. Aku melihat beberapa anak berlarian dengan riangnya di bawah guyuran hujan dengan jas hujan ditubuh mereka.

Kapan hujan ini akan reda?

Merasa tak ada gunanya melamun lebih lama. Aku melanjutkan tugasku untuk menulis. Seorang murid laki-laki yang terakhir tinggal akhirnya beranjak juga. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan suara gesekan pensil dan kertas di dalam ruangan ini–ditemani suara rintik hujan sari luar.

Terakhir lagi.

**.**

**TOGETHER**

**Disclaimer : **

The characters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the plot is mine.

**Genre :**

Friendship/Family/Romance

**Warning :**

OOC. Misstypo. Kid!KyuHae

**Music :**

2NE1 – Lonely

**.**

Aku menunggu hujan reda–karena aku tak akan bisa pulang saat hujan deras begini, apalagi dengan mengayuh sepedaku.

Hujan semakin deras...

Dan tubuhku mulai menggigil kedinginan, meski menepi di tempat teduh dan tidak terguyur air hujan, cuaca dingin mau tak mau menyambutku yang tak terbalut pakaian tebal ataupun jaket

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku berharap itu adalah ibu yang menjemputku, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Ibu tidak bisa menyetir mobil, ibu hanya bisa mengendarai sepeda. Dan selain itu, keluargaku tak cukup kaya untuk memiliki mobil seperti itu.

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil itu dengan payungnya. Melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Tak lama, seorang anak berlari menghampiri pria itu sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas sekolahnya.

Ah!

Anak itu–anak yang tadi terakhir meninggalkan kelas sebelum aku.

Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelasku yang pintar Matematika.

Aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sementara aku masih berdiri di sini–sendiri menunggu hujan reda. Aku adalah aku. Lee Donghae–murid pindahan yang baru masuk di pertengahan tahun pelajaran, seorang anak yang tidak sekaya teman-temanku yang lain.

Kata mereka aku anak pemurung, padahal sebenarnya aku hanya merasa... tidak pantas berteman dengan mereka.

"Haaaah."

Kupejamkan mata sesaat untuk mengusir lelah yang mulai menyerang–aku ingin segera pulang, membayangkan masakan ibu yang mungkin kini sudah dingin, selimut dan boneka ikanku.

Tapi saat aku membuka mata, seseorang mendekatiku. Ia membawa payung di tangannya, memayungiku. Pria yang tadi.

Dia berjongkok di depanku dan tersenyum.

"Kau teman sekelas Kyu, kan?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Donghae..."

"Hujan semakin deras. Jemputanmu belum datang?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak dijemput. Aku pulang sendiri–dengan sepeda," aku menunjuk sepedaku yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Terparkir sendiri terguyur hujan.

"Begitu?" tanyanya mengerti.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku menerima tawaran itu. Bukan karena merasa aku butuh, tapi karena aku merasa tak enak untuk menolaknya. Aku berjalan di samping pria itu, ia menggandeng tanganku menuju ke mobil.

Pria ini memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan senyum yang dihiasi lesung pipit. Kulit putih dan matanya mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau aku tidak salah menebak, pria ini pasti kakaknya Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan membawa sepedamu." ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Aku menurut dan masuk.

Di dalam Kyuhyun langsung menatapku.

"H-hai..." ucapku ragu-ragu sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan menutup pintu.

"Hai," ujar Kyuhyun singkat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

Eh, Benda apa itu?

Aku melirik ingin tahu...

"Ayo kita pulang."

**Brak!**

Tiba-tiba suara ditutupnya pintu mobil membuatku tersadar. Aku tersipu malu karena telah memperhatikan sesuatu sampai seperti itu. Mesin mobil dijalankan dan kamipun meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"Dimana rumahmu, Hae-ah?" tanya kakaknya Kyuhyun yang sekarang aku tahu bernama Leeteuk atau biasa dipanggil Eeteuk-hyung.

Aku menyebutkan alamat rumahku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Eeteuk-hyung. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berseru, "Berarti kita tetangga, Hae-ah. Rumah kami juga disekitar situ!" ucapnya gembira sambil melirik ke belakang lewat kaca spion. "Bukankan begitu, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Hmm."

Jawaban singkat yang aneh menurutku. Aku melirik lagi Kyuhyun, ia masih sibuk dengan benda itu. sebegitu asyiknya kah bermain dengan benda itu? Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain 'Hai' dan 'Hmm' tadi.

Benda hitam itu. Menampilkan gambar bergerak dengan suara berisik…

Apa itu? Bentuknya seperti handphone milik ibu tapi lebih besar dan lebih bagus.

Aku meperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin main?"

Eh?

Sepertinya aku ketahuan menyelidik. Pasti saat ini wajahku merah saking malunya. Tapi apa kata Kyuhyun tadi?

"Kau mau main?"

Itu adalah hal yang sama diucapkan Kyuhyun. Aku melirik sekilas dan mendapati Kyuhyun menyodorkan benda–hitam–berisik itu kepadaku dengan alis terangkat.

"B-bolehkah?"

Suara tawa terdengar setelahnya, Itu Eeteuk-hyung. "Tentu saja boleh, Hae-ah. Kalau kau mau main kau bisa bilang. Lagipula Kyuhyun yang menawarkannya. Aneh sekali. Aku saja yang hyungnya tidak pernah boleh menyentuh benda itu."

**Buk!**

Sebuah kotak _tissue_ terlempar ke depan, dan pelakunya tentu saja, Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, berisik!"

Bukannya terhenti, tawa Eeteuk-hyung malah semakin kencang. Aku juga melihat Kyuhyun yang mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal diledekki sang hyung.

Mau tak mau aku juga tersenyum kecil.

Pandanganku beralih lagi pada benda–hitam–berisik itu. Dan aku baru menyadari satu masalah lagi.

"Emm. Tapi aku tidak bisa memainkannya," ucapku sambil mengembalikan benda itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja. Kyuhyun akan mengajarimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti sambil menyeringai bangga seakan berbicara 'Serahkan saja padaku. Aku ini ahlinya.'

Eeteuk-hyung yang melihat itu lewat kaca spion lagi-lagi berkomentar.

"Oh. Lihat-lihat… Betapa soknya gaya adikku yang satu ini."

"Hyung!"

Dan tawa yang lebih keras kembali terdengar disusul oleh lemparan tas ke arah kursi kemudi–tepat mengenai kepala Eeteuk-hyung.

.

.

Sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah. Tapi sebelum itu suara Eeteuk-hyung kembali terdengar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli eskrim dulu?"

Kyuhyun melipat tangan di dada dan melotot tak percaya akan usul sang hyung, "Eskrim di hari hujan begini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Jangan hyung! Lagipula aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

Eeteuk-hyung cemberut.

"Kau tidak seru, Kyu." kedengaran sekali ia kesal.

Sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arahku, menatapku dengan puppy eyes.

"Ayolah, Hae-ah pasti ingin eskrim, kan?"

"Eh?"

Eskrim? Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin itu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku bisa makan eskrim. Kapan ya? Hmm. Aku lupa...

"Hyung, berhentilah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Makan eskrim di saat hari hujan sama saja dengan–"

"Aku mau!" potongku cepat.

...

..

.

Sepertinya aku bicara disaat yang tidak tepat, ya? Kenapa dua bersaudara ini menatapku seperti itu sih. Dan suasana di sini jadi begitu aneh.

Mau tak mau aku merona lagi, karena malu.

"E-eh. Maaf."

Tak ada kata lagi yang terlintas di pikiranku selain itu.

Aku bisa melihat Eeteuk-hyung yang menahan tawanya di depan sana.

.

Sekonyong-konyong mobil berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah toko swalayan. Eeteuk-hyung melepas _seatbelt_nya dan membawa dompet, membuka pintu bersiap keluar dengan payungnya.

"Kau ingin rasa apa, Hae-ah?"

Aku bingung.

Rasa apa, ya? Kalau bisa aku ingin semua rasa yang ada. Tapi aku tahu itu akan memalukan jika aku memintanya pada orang asing yang baru aku temui hari ini.

Jadi… rasa apa?

"Aku coklat."

Ku arahkan pandangan pada sumber suara tadi dan sepertinya itu jugalah yang dilakukan Eeteuk-hyung–yang sekarang memasang ekspresi aneh.

Sumber suara itu, Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukannya Eeteuk-hyung bertanya padaku?

"Aku bukan bertanya padamu, Kyuhyunie. Aku bertanya pada Hae-ah. Lagipula bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang 'Bukan ide yang baik makan eskrim di hari hujan. Lagipula aku tidak suka yang manis-manis', eh? Jadi, kenapa sekarang kau memesan?" tanya Eeteuk-hyung dengan seringainya–senang menggoda sang _dongsaeng_.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

Mereka berdebat lagi.

Dua saudara yang benar-benar aneh.

"Jadi, kau mau rasa apa, Hae-ah?"

Eh?

"C–coklat." ujarku tak tahulagi harus bilang apa.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat hening setelah Eeteuk-hyung pergi membeli eskrim. Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSP-nya–terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun yang telah memberitahu aku nama benda itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mencoba mengajarkan aku memainkannya. Tapi aku sulit untuk diajari, jadi aku memintanya untuk berhenti. Bagiku menonton orang lain yang memainkannya bahkan lebih menarik.

Yeah.

Mungkin menarik pada awalnya. Tapi...

Lama-lama kemenarikan itu digantikan oleh rasa bosan. Bosan karena si pemain terlalu khusu dengan gamenya sampai tidak mengajak si penonton bicara sedikitpun.

Merasa tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dipandang. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela.

Hujan masih turun meski tak sederas tadi...

Jalanan sepi...

.

.

**Hei! **

**Apa itu? **

.

.

Cepat cepat aku buka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil. Berlari ke arah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku lupa memakai payung sehingga sekarang tubuhku basah–dan kotor karena terciprat tanah becek saat berlari.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar seruan dari Kyuhyun. "Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berlari terus hingga mencapai pohon itu. Aku berjongkok dan aku benar. Aku menemukan sesuatu di sana. Seekor anak anjing yang kedinginan karena hujan.

Aku berjongkok untuk melihatnya. Tak berfikir lama. Aku membawa anak anjing itu ke dalam pelukanku–mencoba menghangatkannya.

Aku melirik ke arah mobil.

Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun datang ke arahku dengan payung besar ditangannya, agak kesusahan untuk berlari menuju ke sini.

Dengan napas yang memburu dia bertanya sambil mengomel, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba lari?"

Aku memandangnya sebentar, dia kelihatannya agak kesal.

Aku membuka dekapanku pada anak anjing itu sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Matanya melebar dan ia ikut berjongkok untuk melihat anak anjing itu. Payung besar yang ia bawa tak dipegangnnya lagi–membuatnya jatuh begitu saja menutupi tubuh kecil kami.

Leeteuk-hyung yang sepertinya telah selesai dengan acara belanjanya kaget saat melihat pintu mobil terbuka. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dengan perasaan khawatir. Dan saat ia melihat payung yang terbuka begitu saja di bawah pohon dia langsung menghampirinya.

"Kalian sedang apa? Cepat masuk ke mobil!" itu seruan Eeteuk-hyung dari kejauhan.

Ia mendekat ke arah kami dengan sebuah tas berisi eskrim dan makanan di gengamannya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya melihat keadaan kami.

Basah dan Kotor.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Kalian kotor sekali."

Eeteuk-hyung melirik anjing kecil di pelukanku dan sepertinya dia langsung mengerti.

"Kau sudah menghubungi rumah dan mengatakan kalau kau ikut kami pulang dulu, Hae-ah?" tanya Eeteuk-hyung saat aku datang ke dapur, setelah aku selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti baju dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Kyu. Sebuah kaos yang lucu–dengan gambar ikan-ikan kecil.

Setelah melihat betapa kotornya kami, Eeteuk-hyung mengajak aku untuk membersihkan diriku dulu di rumah mereka sebelum diantar pulang.

Aku? tentu saja tidak bisa menolak seperti biasanya.

Menggeleng pelan, Eeteuk-hyung menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Kenapa? Tidakkah orangtuamu akan khawatir, Hae-ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku lemah.

Masalahnya, Ibu tidak pernah mencariku sebelum menjelang malam. Dan sekarang–aku melirik jam–masih jam lima. Tidak akan ada masalah.

"Yasudah, makanlah dulu. Setelah makan hyung antar pulang, oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan memulai makan.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun turun dan bergabung denganku. Sementara itu, Eeteuk-hyung permisi untuk mandi.

Suasana hening menyelimuti sampai Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin aku jawab.

Kenapa?

Karena jawabanku pasti bohong, dan aku tidak suka berbohong.

"Kenapa kau pindah sekolah di tengah tahun pelajaran?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak betah disekolah lamaku," ujarku sambil menunduk–hal yang selalu kulakukan saat berbohong.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk meski aku tahu kalau dia merasa aneh dengan jawabanku.

Seperti yang aku katakana. Jawaban itu bohong. Aku pindah sekolah bukan karena aku tidak betah tapi karena nilaiku hancur dan aku tidak naik ke kelas empat. Aku mengulang kelas tigaku di sekolah berbeda–setelah berhenti sekolah setengah tahun karena biaya. Tentu saja aku tak mungkin mengatakannya.

Itu memalukkan.

Aku sudah selesai makan. Dan aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk denan makanannya. Kuperhatikan seisi rumah ini.

Sepi...

"Di mana orangtuamu, Kyu?"

Ups.

Apakah aku salah bicara?

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan dariku, hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali melanjutkannya, "Mereka tidak ada," jawab Kyuhyun dingin. "Mereka sibuk."

Mendengar jawabannyayang dingin seperti itu, membuatku merasa tak enak. Tak melanjutkan lagi pertanyaan, aku hanya terdiam sambil melamun.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi dengan anjing kecil yang aku temukan di bawah pohon saat hujan tadi.

Eeteuk-hyung membolehkan aku membawanya. Dan aku merasa sangat senang. Melihat anjing kecil itu sendirian seperti tadi seperti melihat diriku sendiri...

"Ayo kita lihat anjingnya."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara Kyu. Mengangguk, aku mengikutinya turun dari kursi yang cukup tinggi itu dengan melompat.

**Hap!**

Menghampiri anjing kecil yang sekarang sudah bersih dan sedang tidur di atas tempat–yang sepertinya sangat nyaman untuknya– yang telah disiapkan Eeteuk-hyung yang kini berada di atas meja.

"Dia tidur." ujar Kyu sambil berbisik.

Aku mengangguk sambil membuat isyarat untuk tetap diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir.

Kami semakin mendekatinya. Berjongkok di sisi meja menyembunyikan mulut dan hidung kami sehingga hanya mata kami yang terlihat, memperhatikannya yang tengah tertidur.

Kyuhyun yang jail dengan iseng menyentuh anjing berbulu abu-abu itu dengan telunjuknya.

Anjing itu menggeliat dan tertidur kembali.

Dia terus mengulangi hal itu sambil tertawa cekikikan tertahan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, anjing kecil itu terbangun dan bersuara;

**"GUK!"**

**"AAAAAH!"**

Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung mundur hingga terjungkir ke belakang. Sementara aku menertawakannya. Kami tertawa bersama akhirnya.

"Mau diberi nama siapa?"

"Bada."

"Ide bagus."

Dan kami tertawa lagi.

Eeteuk-hyung mengantar aku pulang sesuai janjinya. Kyuhyun pun ikut mengantarku.

Akhirnya aku bisa sampai di rumah yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun dan Eeteuk-hyung. Ibu menyambut kedatangku dengan ekspresi kaget, karena melihat aku turun dari mobil mewah seperti ini.

"Donghae! Ibu sangat khawatir padamu," ujar ibuku sambil memeluk dan menciumku. Perilaku yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Terimakasih telah mengantar Donghae pulang," Ibuku membungkuk ke arah Eeteuk-hyung yang tertawa canggung.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena membawa Donghae tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu."

Ibu tersenyum dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf telah merepotkan."

Setelah menurunkan sepedaku dari bagasi mobil, mereka pun pamit, "Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang. Hae-ah, sampai ketemu lagi." ujar Eeteuk-hyung dengan senyumnya. Aku membalas dengan senyuman yang sama.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mereka berdua akan masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi aku berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu!"

Dia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Tolong jaga Bada." bisikku padanya. Dia mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan Mobil itupun melesat pergi bersamaan dengan perginya senyuman di wajah ibuku yang langsung berlalu masuk ke rumah begitu saja.

"Jangan lupa kembalikan baju yang kau pakai itu."

**Nada dingin itu kembali lagi.**

–**To Be Continued**–

Lanjut? Delete?

**Review please?**


End file.
